mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge Mode
A Challenge or Challenge Mode is a regularly held event that usually starts on Thursday and lasts around two weeks (usually shorter for repeats), in which players must beat 63 (repeatable for one further time at hard difficulty for 126 total) battles within that time for various prizes, but they are most well-known for unlocking challenge characters, which are the main source of new and more powerful characters for every player's roster. Raiden/Thunder God is the first known challenge character. Challenges may be repeated. Each challenge has five challenge towers; challenge tower 1 to 4 has 12 fights and 5 has 15, including a boss fight against the challenge's unique character. Challenge battles can be done alongside Battle Mode without resetting progress. They can be done in any order, you don't need to complete a tower to work on another, although you still need to beat the matches in order. Completing towers 1 & 2 will reward players with Koins, completing towers 3 & 5 will reward players with Souls, completing tower 4 rewards the player with a free Silver Pack and completing all towers reward players with the challenge character. Additionally, after completing the Normal difficulty, you can do the more challenging Hard difficulty for the same rewards plus the character-specific equipment for completing it. With the introduction of Update 2.2, there is now a third difficulty known as Elder, which is unlocked after completing the Hard difficulty. MK11 characters which were previously available in Trials are now available in challenges instead, which starts out immediately at Elder difficulty. It is possible to simply pay Koins and Souls to skip battles. This has a high price however, so try to avoid unnecessarily spending Koins and Souls during the challenge, as players may be forced to skip some battles they are unable to beat. It is also possible for up to three challenges to run at the same time. Challenge Characters Here is a list of all challenge characters in roughly chronological order (not counting repeats). Note that while the Challenge Pack and Diamond Packs only contain challenge characters (including certain Diamond characters for the latter), new challenge characters are usually added to the Challenge Pack several months after the challenge expired, and not immediately. * Raiden/Thunder God * Liu Kang/Flaming Fists * Mileena/Piercing * Jax Briggs/Heavy Weapons * Sonya Blade/Kold War (Not available anymore) * Erron Black/Gunslinger * Jason Voorhees/Unstoppable * Kenshi/Ronin (Not available anymore) * Raiden/Dark * Kung Lao/Revenant (Not available anymore) * Kitana/Dark Empress (Not available anymore) * Johnny Cage/Undead Hunter (Not available anymore) * Reptile/Kraken * Shinnok/Bone Shaper * Kotal Kahn/Dark Lord * Kung Jin/Marksman * Kano/Klassic * Jacqui Briggs/High Tech * Scorpion/Kold War (Not available anymore) * Triborg/Cyrax (LK-4D4) * Triborg/Smoke (LK-7T2) * Triborg/Sektor (LK-9T9) * Ermac/Pharaoh * Kitana/Day of the Dead (Not available anymore) * Freddy Krueger/Nightmare (Not available anymore) * Sub-Zero/Kold War (Not available anymore) * Sonya Blade/Klassic * Kenshi/Elder God * Quan Chi/Tournament (Not available anymore) * Triborg/Sub-Zero (LK-520) * Baraka/Scourge * Tanya/Treacherous * Jade/Assassin (Not available anymore) * Takeda/Shirai Ryu * Shinnok/Vengeful * Goro/Tigrar Fury * Tremor/Aftershock * Cassie Cage/Punk (Not available anymore) * Jacqui Briggs/Kosplay *Bo' Rai Cho/Dragon Breath *Scorpion/Hanzo Hasashi *Kintaro/Shokan Warrior *Kung Lao/Shaolin Fist *Johnny Cage/Kombat Cup *Sonya Blade/Kombat Cup *Ermac/Klassic *Kitana/Ronin (Not available anymore) *Takeda/Ronin (Not available anymore) *Leatherface/Pretty Lady (Not available anymore) *Erron Black/Day of the Dead (Not available anymore) *Jade/Day of the Dead (Not available anymore) *Mileena/Vampiress *Mileena/Klassic *D'Vorah/Venomous *Kitana/Mournful *Jade/MK11 *Raiden/MK11 Trivia * There are no non-challenge versions of Triborg, Bo' Rai Cho, Baraka, Kintaro, Shinnok, Takeda and Tremor. * Prior to the release of Sonya Blade/Kold War, challenges are not unique with special boss characters and special modifiers and are instead, the challenge character fighting alone with two regular modifiers. * Challenges from Update 1.10 onwards had bosses with the same modifier, being immune to DoTs and growing stronger as the match progresses. ** This was changed back to unique conditions in Update 1.14. * Before Update 2.0, Sonya Blade/Kold War, Kenshi/Ronin, Kung Lao/Revenant, Kitana/Dark Empress, Johnny Cage/Undead Hunter, Scorpion/Kold War, Kitana/Day of the Dead, Freddy Krueger/Nightmare, Sub-Zero/Kold War, Jade/Assassin, Jade/Day of the Dead, Erron Black/Day of the Dead, Kitana/Ronin, Takeda/Ronin, Leatherface/Pretty Lady, Kitana/Day of the Dead, Quan Chi/Tournament & Cassie Cage/Punk were all Challenge characters before they became Diamond. Category:Game Modes Category:Limited Time Events